Powerpuff parodies
by Tearstained skies
Summary: Just some parodies of old stories like the three little pigs, little red ridding hood, the wizard of oz, alice in wonderland, etc.


_This is just some parodies. This has nothing to do with the storyline. Hope you all enjoy. This is the parody of the three little pigs._

Chapter: The three little girls

**Ah-hem. Once upon a time, there was a mean, rude and grumpy monkey name Mojo Jojo who was hungry but did not have any bananas. He started cursing the day and went on a rampage in his home when suddenly...**

"What's this?" **he asked as he gazed through his window. **"There are three houses nearby. Surely they will give me food if I demand it! They have no choice! Because if I demand it, then they will give it to me. If they don't, I will blast them and take it from them with force!" **he smirked deviously. **"But who are those three neighbors near me? I wonder this in case I will have to bring a large weapon." **Mojo asked himself as he rubbed his chin. When suddenly he saw the doors of each house open. A blonde girl with pigtails and a blue dress came out to water the flowers that grew near her brick house. A red head girl with a big red bow and a pink dress brought a chair out and sat down in it to read a book by her concrete. A jet black haired girl with a vicious face expression, came out and started to work out in front of her metal house. **"What is this?! Only three girls? This shall be easy! Muwhahahaha!" **Mojo laughed as he grabbed a small ray gun and dashed outside.**

**Meanwhile, the girls went back inside their houses because it started to look as if it was going to rain. At the brick house, Bubbles was tidying her home up for her beloved to return. When suddenly she heard a knock at her door. **

"My my... I wonder who that could be." **she opened the door and to her surprise was a drenched MoJo, holding a gun. **

"Alright, little girl. It is I! Mojo Jojo! And I have come here to take away all of your food. You have no choice but to give it to me because I am wielding a dangerous weapon that will end your life in an instant! So put all of your food in a bag and give it to me right away or I will end your life right here." **he glared. **

"Oh my!" **Bubbles exclaimed. **

"That's right. You should be terrified of me! Now, give me the food so I can be on my way and-" **Mojo started but was suddenly pulled into Bubbles house. **

"Oh you poor little monkey! You were caught by the rain and now you're all wet! No worries, I will dry you off, hug you, love you, take care of you and you can stay here forever!" **Bubbles smiled. Mojo pointed his gun to her face. **

"I don't think you understand the situation you are in, little girl! I demand that you-"

"Oh my! What a scary gun! Let's get rid of that nasty thing shall we?" **Bubbles said as she snatched away the gun and crushed it with her bare hands. **"Now let's give you a bath and you can stay with me forever and ever." **Bubbles smiled while hugging him tightly. She threw Mojo in a boiling bathtub and scrubbed him really hard till what she thought was clean. She then dumped more hot water on the monkey and then rubbed him hard with a towel. So hard that she ripped some of his fur out. When she turned around to get the first aid kit, Mojo grabbed his clothes and ran away from her house. **

"There is no way I can fight her with her incredible strength and flimsy mind! I need to get a bigger weapon and try the get food from the other two." **he muttered. Mojo Jojo went back to his house, grabbed a bigger gun and went to Blossoms house. Blossom was busy writing a letter to her father when suddenly she heard a knock at her door. When she answered it, Mojo stuck a gun at her face and demanded her to give him food. Blossom only frowned and slam the door in his face which made Mojo really mad. **

"Open the door little girl and give me your food or I will blast you and your house to smithereens!" **he yelled and he started banging on the door with his fist. Blossom opened the door widely with a vein popping out of the side of her head. **

"You are very rude, Mr. Mokey and for that, I will not give you food."

"I don't think you understand the situation you are in." **he said while poking Blossom with the gun. Blossom snatched his gun away and melted it with her laser eyes. Shocked, Mojo dropped his jaw and took a few steps back but Blossom grabbed him firmly by the ear and dragged him inside to lecture him on manners, being a good neighbor and being nice. When she turned her back to quench her thirst, Mojo escaped and ran back to his house. **"She was worse than the last one! Surely I need to bring a bigger gun and will succeed with the other girl." **Mojo said to himself. So Mojo grabbed the biggest gun and went to Buttercups house. Buttercup was playing a new video game when suddenly a knock on the door disturbed her and made her die on the level she was on. Furious, Buttercup got up and kicked her door open to see her visitor. Mojo held a gun to her face and demanded that she gave him food or he will kill her. **

"You dare come to MY house, made me die on the level I was on, and threaten me? Who the fuck do you think you are?" **she yelled furiously while ripping Mojos gun apart with her teeth. **

"...Um... Mojo Jojo?" he meekly smirked. **Buttercup uppercutted the monkey and dragged him by the ankles when he tried to escape. Eventually her sisters next door heard the commotion and joined in, sending Mojo Jojo six feet underground.**

_**The End**_


End file.
